Mission Accepted: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing
Meet Up A man with a distinctive appearance sat outside of a Cafe, with a cup of coffee on his table, while reading a newspaper. The man had long blonde hair, tied into a single long ponytail strand, that almost reached the ground, while wearing a long green coat with a ruffled blouse, with a white shirt under it, along with matching white gloves, white pants and boots. Next to him, sat a blonde woman, wearing a fedora hat covering the top of her head, as well as a coat covering her entire body. Her hair was long and messy, and she had yellow, almost feline-like slitted eyes. "So...why are we here again? I mean, if you wanted coffee, it's here, so can we leave?" The woman sounded annoyed with the man, simply crossing her arms and waiting. "We still have a meeting to attend" The man replied, sounding happy with himself. "You never said anything about a meeting! You just said, hey, let's go to a cafe! You never said anything about a meeting!" "Oh, calm now, my dear Lynx, there is nothing to be angry about. Unless, it's your time of the month?" A dead silence surrounded the two for a good solid minute after the man finished talking. "...God, I hate you" The woman, Lynx, said with an annoyed tone. "And I love you. Aren't we just perfect?" It was clear by this point that this man simply said whatever he wanted without any concern towards the repercussions. On the other hand was a young woman with a strikingly bewildering appearance, completely contradicting the age group she appeared to be in. Quite easily in her late teens, the distinctiveness of her appearance would fool even the best of men and women. She was in possession of lengthy black hair, groomed into heavily curled pigtails on either side of her head in order to remain above the ground. As she walked into the said cafe, people took another glance at her. After all, she managed to pull off the gothic-lolita blazer and skirt apparel without looking completely ridiculous. Bringing out the photo given to her, she scanned the cafe for a certain individual. Noticing his presence at the corner of the cafe, the woman made her way quietly to the said table and introduced herself. "Hello, I am Luna Amatsugo. You must be my client, Midas Gold, yes?" She asked, reaching out her hand as a gesture. The man put the newspaper down, revealing that he appeared rather feminine, and had green eyes with black pupils. He stood up, bowing like a gentleman towards Luna "And you must be the waitress, correct?". "I think she's the person you talked about" Lynx said, beginning to drink a milkshake from a straw. She doesn't seem to care about what's happening anymore. "Oh, my! I'm terribly sorry, Miss Amatsugo, was it? Please, sit down" Midas said, as he gestured Luna to sit in front of him, as he sat down "Would I interest you in something? Coffee? Tea? Any kind of beverage? Perhaps even some milk for the bones? Calcium is good for you, after all". Luna, feeling slightly irritated at the man's bluntness, proceeded to take a seat and keep a slight facade on. "I'll take some coffee, thank you. A Long Macchiato, specifically." Luna requested, before proceeding to question the man in front of him. "So, Mr. Gold, may I ask the contents of this job and why exactly you needed a "powerful mage" to fulfill it?" "Ah! Right, right! Lynx! Papers!" As if on cue, Lynx pulled papers from her pockets and handed them over to Midas, as he held them infront of him, pulling out glasses and putting them on "Right, uh...Ahem. Miss Amatsugo, I, Midas Gold, and my dear lover, Lynx..." "Put a sock in it" "Would like to invite onto a one whole minute of introduction and a testament of the strength of humans...and non-humans" Midas said cheerfully, smiling brightly that it was quite annoying "So, in other words, Miss Amatsugo..." Midas took the glasses off, standing up, as his eyes became slitted "Care to cause a scene?". "...Wait, this is the whole reason?" Lynx said, interrupting Midas, his eyes turning back to normal. "Why yes, I've heard of strong mages everywhere, so I thought of seeing how strong this generation is. The last was no picnic, but it was delicious". "Why not invade the Council? It has the Wizard Saints, and probably some other strong Mages. Then again, what kind of a moron would invade the Council? Unless they had a death wish" Lynx casually said, continuing to drink from her milkshake, releasing a purr almost like a cat "Ah~ I love this drink~". "A scene, is it?" Luna was perplexed by the man's frankness. She suspected that he was...not exactly a conventional individual. Remaining casual in front of the odd pair, Luna took a sip out of her coffee. "Would you like me to directly test my strength against you, Mr. Gold? That might warrant less...consequences in the long-run, after all." Luna suggested; she was interested in the offer. "Whatever suits you best, my dear~" Midas said, bowing once more towards Luna "But, that applies to me as well" Midas' pupils became slitted once more. Lynx stood up and walked away, not wanting anything to do with these two "If anyone asks, I don't know you" She said, walking away. "Of course, it'd be better to go to somewhere less public, no? There is a vast grassland a number of kilometers away from here." Luna suggested, as she placed a few on the table prior to departing from the establishment. "Ah! Sounds fancy!" Midas grabbed Lynx from behind, causing her to drop her hat, revealing her cat ears "Come, dear, we must go!" Midas said, beginning to follow Luna despite Lynx's resistance. "Put me down, you wet dog!" A shame no one decided to help. The Sudden Conflict The trio had reached to their desired destination in very little time. Luna, looking towards the man who had invited her to be a part of this charade, lamented her own actions slightly. Since when did she have to resort to bloodlust in order to let her rage out? "I suppose this is the way of the world..." Luna thought to herself, as her eyes gained a fierce outlook to them. "Whenever you are ready, Mr. Gold." "Excellent!" Midas said, releasing Lynx who was glaring at him with rage "Now then, dear, let u-...!" "Don't ignore me, you mutt!" Suddenly, Lynx grabbed Midas from behind, her arms wrapped around his stomach, as she performed a full bridge, and a German supplex, crashing Midas' head onto the ground, cracking it. Lynx stood back up, dusting herself and taking a deep breath "Ah~ I feel so much better now~" Lynx smiled, and walked away "Go on and kill each other now~". Midas stood up, dusting himself and his hair from the dirt "Ahem" He adjusted his blouse as took off his gloves, and put them in his pockets "Ladies first?" It was remarkable how he acted as if nothing even happened. "You might regret that." Luna smirked as she rushed forward to her opponent. Her speed was quite impeccable given her physical figure. At the point when she closed the distance between herself and Midas significantly, Luna drew a singular card from a small pouch near her waist and allowed it to face her eccentric client. "Sun." She simply chanted, causing an extremely large quantity of light to be erected as a magical column surrounding the two participants of the battle. Temporarily disorienting the vision of her enemy, Luna proceeded to send her hair as drill-like constructs from the left and right, hoping to ensnare him in a simple, effective siege tactic. A wide smirk crossed Midas' face "I can smell it..." Midas leaped over the drill shaped hair coming at him from the sides, jumping over Luna and landing behind her "I can smell your perfume!" Midas declared, as his teeth became razor sharp "And now..." Midas' voice changed as well, becoming much deeper, menacing, different from the soft and gentle tone he had prior "Show me your blood!" In an instant, Midas' right arm transformed, gaining animalistic traits, yellow fur covering it entirely, as he gained sharp claws on his fingers. "So he isn't human...or it is magic." Luna thought to herself, as she used the blinding light that she produced as a means to briefly evade the wolf arm by side-stepping to the left. In doing so, she used her clever positioning in order to try and wrap a considerable amount of hair around Midas' right arm, hoping to tighten it temporarily so that she could use her innate flexibility as a means to land a debilitating kick against her opponent's neck. "I don't need to see you" Midas grabbed the hair with his right arm, as he began to pull "The scent of your perfume, your skin, your body. Even if you were to cover yourself in mud, I will find you, but I will hear you" With his sharp claws, Midas cut the hair and freed himself "Who is this man? What is he? Human? A monster? That's what's on your mind right now, ain't it, dear?" Midas was gradually increasing in size and height, becoming larger. "I will answer that...simply with this...!" Within moments, the man standing infront of Luna became a large bipedal wolf with golden fur and pupiless green eyes, standing much taller than before, with Luna reaching up to his chest at best "No" Midas' voice, deep and now sounding nothing like a human, but more like an animal struggling to make words. Lynx sat on the side watching everything unfold "Goin' for the big form already? That's rare. Atleast I'll get something outta this" Lynx said to herself, yawning. "Thought so." Luna thought to herself, immediately growing out her hair and using its malleable properties to perform a backflip with enough strength to appear several meters away from the werewolf in one jump. Luna, having never faced an opponent of this kind before, decided it would be appropriate to take precautionary action. Immediately, she threw a card towards Midas' position. Upon concentrating her magical energy, she chanted "Colossus!" causing a very large, bulky giant-like entity to appear outside of the card and attempt to land a direct punch on the chest of the werewolf before her. In the process of doing so, Luna leaped on top of the giant's head, proceeding to chant "Fire and Ice!" as she revealed yet another card in her hand. As a consequence of this, a torrent of fire and ice appeared respectively, spinning in tandem with one another as they trapped Midas in a triangular siege, with Luna once again leaping backwards in order to maintain distance. "Fascinating" Midas grinned, bearing his teeth, as he stomped his feet into the ground, bracing for impact. The giant's fist connected with his chest, taking the full hit, but standing his ground, refusing to budge. "Now then...!" Midas grabbed the giant's arm, pulling it with all his strength "This prison of fire and ice shall not harm me! If anything...it is an annoyance!" Pulling the giant, Midas lifted and smashed the giant on the ground behind him, and proceeded to spin the giant's body until he released it, sending it flying towards Luna. Within but an instant, Luna dispelled the giant's card in order to alleviate him from the pain. In return, she stood rather still despite what was in front of her. "Movement is dangerous...I have to be careful." Luna told herself, holding two dice as they spun within her hands, not landing on any particular number until she allowed them to. While doing this, she also elongated and kept her hair rotating around her body, ensuring that Midas could not immediately find an opening to exploit. "What is this...? Dices? Hmm..." Midas examined Luna, stroking his chin "...Oh, I see. You're trying to delay me? Are these dices your saving grace, my dear?" Midas crouched down on all four, like the wild animal that he is, glaring intently at Luna "Do you feel lucky?!" With one strong push, Midas' legs and hands tore the ground as he charged at Luna on all four, growling like a mad dog with his white teeth bared, and his eyes focused on his target. The two dice stopped at one and six respectively. Luna grinned; fate was on her side today. The moment that Midas came within close proximity to her, Luna sent the dice towards his being at high speed. Immediately following this maneuver, the ground glowed an eery black. The black aura, stemming from the die with "one" seemed to destroy the ground's foundations, forcing it to cave underground. However, at the same time, the die labelled "six" seemed to encourage the collapsed ground to reform, therefore forcing the dislodged rocks to attempt to retake their position, which put Midas, who ran into the middle of this, to be put in a sticky situation. "Oh, dear." Midas immediately rose back up on his back legs, using his leg strength, he leaped upwards, managing to avoid most of the rocks, but landed still, surrounded by rocks rising. "What sort of magic controls the elements in such a way, using dies of all things?" Midas thought to himself, attempting to avoid the stones as much as possible whilst charging at Luna. However, even with his own above average speed, he was still caught offguard by several stones, striking him, but regardless, he continued forth towards Luna relentlessly "Sticks and stones may break my bones..." Midas grinned cockily, bearing his teeth and preparing his claws "But they don't hurt!". "Tch." Was all Luna could think of when it came to this reckless man. "I can't afford to engage in close combat..." With only a small distance between them, Luna decided it best that she attempt an aerial assault. In an instant, she leaped into the air by using her hair as a makeshift spring, before using that same hair to attempt to bind both the werewolf's arms. Her attack was done to momentarily disable his claws before pulling herself towards Midas' upper body so she could send a debilitating straight kick towards his right collar bone to disable his right arm. Midas halted, grabbing Luna's hair, pulling her towards him. Her kick landed, but he stopped it with his arm. "That's some lovely hair." Midas said with his gargly voice "Don't ruin it!" Midas openned his palms, his claws lengthening, becoming sharper. What he was about to do was obvious, attempt to slash Luna's hair and maybe even Luna herself. He swiped his arm, causing a distance to occur between him and the woman, her hair still binded around his arms, as he thrusted boths arms forth in a stabbing motion. "Tch." Luna noted, as her hair was cut by Midas' claws. Given that he had opened both of his palms, Luna managed to perform a single backflip to narrowly avoid the claws, although her hair didn't share the same fate. Nevertheless, Luna did not lose resolve. "Did you think that my hair needed to be near me?" Luna taunted, before her magical aura spiked around her being. "You're mistaken!" With only a moment, Luna shifted her hands inwards towards her torso. Her concentration increased as she closed her eyes, before suddenly she opened them and her hair that had surrounded Midas began to glow with a red magical aura, growing and beginning to wrap around his being as rope-like constructs; it was Luna's obvious intention to slow Midas' movements. "Haha! A maiden's hair..." Midas began attempting to break free from his hair bindings "I can tell you take good care of your hair! You even have a lovely perfume!" The bindings were surprisingly difficult to break free from. "Well, this is just irritating..." It was an oppurtunity to attack. "Aren't we done here, Mr. Gold?" Luna reverted to her polite self, "I've proven to you the power of my generation by successfully restraining you, is this not true?" Luna was hiding the fact that she couldn't afford to fight any longer without being at a consistent disadvantage. At least, in this way, she wouldn't threaten losing even more of her hair and magic. "Heh." Midas snickered, as he instantly reverting back to his human form, only pants remaining to cover up his body, as he immediately shifted once more, this time into his complete form. A large wolf with golden fur, almost majestic and unreal in its presence. He stood upward, his size outdoing a bear "Would you like to put those words of yours to the test?" Midas crouched, preparing to leap forth "Hit me with your best shot, Miss Amatsugo!" Midas charged forth, his strength shattering the earth as he leaped, cracking and raising the earth behind him in a wall of jagged rocks, rushing Luna. "I...can't do that." Luna admitted to Midas, clearly surrendering her supposed strength. "Of all people to fight this madman, it had to be me..." Luna took a single card out of her sleeve, it being the last one in her current arsenal. With a massive red magical aura emitted from her being, all Luna chanted was "Dreams." At that very moment, a blanket of magical power was released from the card and surrounded Luna, acting as a shield of great power. The ensuing clash caused the environment around both combatants to begin to deteriorate under the sheer force exerted. Luna was barely holding up on her end, however, she managed to do so long enough to completely diminish the force of Midas' charge. At that point, a massive column of smoke arose from the shattering of her barrier, leaving the state of both combatants unknown. "Well, that was mildly enjoyable, yet quite memorable." Midas said, standing before Luna, back in his human form. He brushes off his body, and with only pants on to cover his body, everything else was in clear view, including a bite mark on his left shoulder, in addition to his body being in a surprisingly good state. "Oh, I humbly apologize for the unwilling haircut, but, you know, combat gets ugly, we get ugly. Though scars are quite exotic." Midas said, extending his hand to Luna, as if asking her out "Shall we return? I didn't get to finish my coffee.". "Hey, we done?" Lynx asked, still drinking her milkshake, somehow still not empty. "Yes, dear. We're done." Midas replied. "Oh, good. My ass was beginning to itch from sitting on grass.". Luna was in a slightly more tattered state, with her dress ripped at her shoulders, arms and the lower portion of her torso. "Mildly enjoyable? Ugh." Luna maintained her polite nature, however. "I'm fine, thank you. I have...other appointments. I should probably get going for those." Luna began to walk in the direction towards the town, although she intended on going to a completely different direction in the end. "Awww, how unfortunate. I am sad now." Midas was still smiling a big grin. "Stop smiling like a dumbass then." Lynx pointed that out to him. "Oh, my bad." Midas crossed his arms, still smiling "Welp, I am now bored. Shall we go on a date?". Lynx immediately turned the other direction, walking away from Midas, leaving him to watch the sunset. "Oh, fine. I'll just hang out with my own friends. Their names are Imagi and Nation!" Midas was a sad, insane man. Category:Roleplay Category:Ash9876 Category:Highestbounty123